This invention relates to the trowel or edger which is employed by a mason as a hand tool to finish uncured concrete or similar materials.
Edge finishing tools generally comprise a blade having a flat rectangular portion and a downwardly curved portion along one of the longer edges. The blade is attached to a long U-shaped handle and is used to smooth and finish fresh cement. In order to provide a smooth surface, it is necessary to rewet the concrete surface, and this is done separately, usually by dipping a brush in a container of water and splashing water onto the surface to be finished. The blade is then moved across the surface to provide a smooth corner. It will be apparent that the application of water by the foregoing method is not uniform and may result in surface voids and irregularities.
It has been known to employ water sprays in motor driven concrete floor finishing machines, see U.S. Patent No. 5,024,384, but there have been no proposals of the use of a water sprayer attached to or associated with a hand finishing tool.